


I Remember

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Then he'd read them to yams later, This is so cute and sweet, awww my baby, bc he's embarrassed, but then say like three sentances, like the rest of it, tbh Tsukki would be the one to write the ten page vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember our life</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

"Tadashi, I remember when I saw you sitting on the ground, tears on your face. You looked so sad yet I couldn't help but see beauty. I remember our first kiss, under the stars. It was cold for October but we still sat on the edge of the forest and ate a picnic, regardless of the time. I remember when you proposed to me, you had on a black tshirt for some band and your hair tucked behind your ears. You had never stopped looking beautiful to me. In all my life I never met anyone as wonderful as you and I'm proud to say that I'm the one up here at this alter, looking into your eyes. When I say 'I do' just know that I will do whatever it takes if I can see your beautiful face everyday for as long as I am breathing." 

Tsukishima sniffled, tucking the paper into his jacket pocket. 

"Now you're probably wondering why I read this" Tsukki said, addressing the audience. 

"I just thought you should all see how much I love him," the entire audience was in tears at this point. 

"And I never will stop, until I see him again" Tsukki stepped down from the podium and walked over to the casket, brushing a stray hair behind Yamaguchis' ear. 

"I will love you, forever and always. Until those tears don't fall, until the stars don't shine, until the music stops, until your beauty is forgotten. I will love you until 'I do' is nothing but a memory and your face is only a story. I will never stop loving you."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHHAHAHA PSYCH BITCH THE FUCK U THOUGHT AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH 
> 
> Okay in all seriousness i hope you enjoy and that your soul is throughly crushed, have a nice day!


End file.
